


você é a música em mim

by wickedlittleoz



Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series)
Genre: Letra e Música, M/M, Slow Burn, e tem gente 'de verdade' na fic mas acho e espero que não classifique como rpf, universo alternativo, vai fazer sentido, é inspirado no filme sim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlittleoz/pseuds/wickedlittleoz
Summary: Johnny Guitar é um ex-astro do rock brasileiro que tem uma chance única de relançar sua carreira. Mas para isso ele vai precisar da ajuda de alguém que nem pode imaginar.





	1. UM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, mores. Tudo?  
> Esse é um AU de Starryguitar/Overdose inspirado no filme Letra e Música. Se você conhece o filme, já sabe no que tá se metendo kjhfkjakjsa mas se não conhece, recomendo que assista, porque é muito bom!  
> Basicamente nesse AU a Overdose foi uma banda de muito sucesso, mas, 1) o Danny não fazia parte dela; 2) a banda durou pouco tempo e depois que separaram, Johnny acabou caindo no ostracismo. A fic pega a história de alguns (bons) anos depois disso.  
> Vocês vão perceber que a linha temporal dos fatos reais tá um pouco troncha, mas foi proposital pra eu poder fazer algumas das piadas.  
> Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem!

O dia amanheceu anuviado na data em que Johnny havia marcado na agenda do celular como seu tão esperado retorno ao reconhecimento internacional. Algumas pessoas poderiam dizer que isso era um mau augúrio, que tempo fechado tem uma tendência a indicar que os planos não vão seguir exatamente do jeito que a gente espera, mas não Johnny Guitar. Ele sempre fora um cara de acreditar em fazer suas próprias circunstâncias.

Então por isso ele vestiu sua melhor camisa, sua calça jeans mais justa, amarrou o lenço mais icônico ao redor da cabeça e se dirigiu ao local indicado.

Numa sala de reuniões de um prédio chique da Augusta, meia dúzia de executivos com cara de quem bebe mais dinheiro do que recebe e "esquece" de pagar a pensão alimentícia, apresentaram a ele um teaser de um quadro questionável num programa de tarde de domingo.

– Basicamente é isso, meu parceiro, – disse o que estava sentado diretamente à frente de Johnny e tinha o controle da televisão. – O programa do Rodrigo Faro tá organizando um especial com antigas estrelas do rock brasileiro e eles querem você.

A primeira coisa a passar na cabeça de Johnny foi:  _porra, mas o Rodrigo Faro?_

Ele coçou o queixo, deu um sorriso meio amarelo enquanto fingia analisar a proposta. O teaser era péssimo: cheio de referências estéticas aos anos '80 e alguma coisa relacionada a luta livre, que ele não fazia ideia como os caras pretendiam associar com música.

– Pô, muito obrigado pela lembrança, caras... – Se tinha uma coisa que Johnny havia aprendido (e da maneira difícil) na carreira foi a sempre amaciar o ego de produtores. – Mas não sei se eu entendi muito bem qual a pegada do quadro aí.

– Basicamente, – o mesmo cara começou a explicar com um sorriso cheio de si, – a gente tá organizando uma batalha das estrelas. É tipo uma batalha do The Voice, só que menos The Voice e mais batalha. Basicamente, vocês vão lutar semanalmente pelo agrado do público. E quando eu digo lutar, quero dizer...

O cara (Johnny  _realmente_  não conseguia se lembrar do nome dele) levantou as duas mãos, em punhos cerrados imitando socos. Ele caiu na risada e o resto dos colegas riram também, e Johnny se forçou a rir junto, mesmo que a resposta só o tivesse deixado ainda mais confuso.

– Certo, certo... Mas onde entra a coisa toda da música? Sei lá, o vencedor pode dar uma palhinha no final?

Fez-se silêncio na sala, os produtores se entreolharam e o que estava diante de Johnny pareceu perder um pouco do brilho no sorriso. Era óbvio que não havia gostado da proposta.

– Estudaremos a possibilidade, – ele disse e Johnny soube imediatamente que estava fora de questão. – Veja bem, Johnny, o legal é que o cenário artístico está passando por uma fase de relembrar artistas mais... Como posso dizer... Basicamente, artistas mais maduros, artistas  _da sua geração_ , se é que me entende. E vai ser ótimo, você vai ganhar bastante visibilidade de novo. Não é o tipo de proposta que você recebe todos os dias, hein? O que me diz?

 

– Johnny, eu já te disse, se soubesse que o programa não era de música eu não teria aceitado o convite deles, – Argentino dizia enquanto Johnny buscava as latas mais geladas de cerveja na geladeira. – Qual é, cara, achei que era uma boa ideia. Horário nobre do domingo, porra. Que mais a gente poderia querer?

– Sei lá, Argentino, poder  _fazer um som_  no horário nobre do domingo, que tal? – Johnny respondeu ironicamente enquanto repassava uma lata ao seu agente e amigo mais próximo, e deu um longo gole da sua própria cerveja. – Não é que eu não me garanta, mas caramba, já passamos da idade de aceitar migalha de televisão, brother.

Com um suspiro, Johnny se deixou cair no sofá. Argentino fez o mesmo em seguida e os dois compartilharam alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto bebiam.

Argentino havia acompanhado Johnny praticamente desde a fundação da sua antiga banda, a Overdose. Antigamente, o falso gringo possuía um bar onde Johnny e seus colegas, Rony e Tony Thunder, fizeram seus primeiros shows. Na época ninguém dava nada por uma banda de rock formada por três caras que literalmente moravam numa garagem. Mas dentro de alguns meses, eles conseguiram oportunidades em festivais menores, e logo o Caverna, bar de Argentino, passou a lotar toda vez que anunciavam show da banda.

Tendo um bom olho para negócio e outro melhor ainda para lucro pessoal, Argentino acabou percebendo que agenciar aqueles três babacas sem noção de mundo, mas com futuro promissor, era melhor do que passar o resto da vida devendo multas por som alto e escândalo de bêbado.

A Overdose fez sucesso durante alguns anos; em meio a artistas se vendendo com estética infantilizada, a banda trazia algo de diferente, e em pouco tempo se popularizou entre adolescentes que odiavam ser velhos demais para assumir que curtiam Xuxa e trintões vivendo crises de meia idade.

Isso tudo durou apenas até Rony e Tony terem um surto de fama e resolverem desfazer a banda para formar uma dupla. O negócio de duplas de irmãos na música estava caindo nas graças do público desde Sandy & Júnior (quem Johnny nunca perdoaria) e todo o contexto sertanejo, e de fato deu-se que o Thunder Duo acabou emplacando, enquanto Johnny aos poucos foi caindo no ostracismo.

Ele nem sequer odiava os irmãos. Se pudesse, gostaria de fazer as pazes e retomar o contato com os dois. Mas eles andavam muito ocupados entre shows e gravações pro The Voice, do qual eram jurados. E Johnny estava muito ocupado mendigando oportunidades em barzinhos e reuniões de ex-alunos.

– Escuta, eu tenho uma proposta foda pra você, – Argentino disse depois de alguns minutos, trazendo Johnny de volta para a realidade.

– Se for no mesmo nível dessa da TV...

– Não, porra, confia em mim. Coisa boa. – Após o último gole, ele amassou a lata, mirou e jogou no lixeiro que ficava do outro lado da sala. Errou. Deu de ombros e se voltou para Johnny novamente. – A Anitta tá querendo gravar uma música com algum craque das antigas. E ela entrou em contato comigo pra falar contigo.

Johnny teve que pensar por alguns segundos antes de se dar por vencido e perguntar, – Anitta quem?

Argentino revirou os olhos dramaticamente, do jeito que fazia Johnny se chatear, porque sabia muito bem que o outro lhe achava mentalmente incapaz. – Anitta, porra. Show das Poderosas? Bang?  _Dei meu tiro certo em você, deixa que eu faço enlouquecer_? Sério, Johnny?

Johnny havia se lembrado da cantora na menção da primeira música, mas era engraçado ver Argentino tentar desajeitadamente imitar a coreografia enquanto cantarolava a música fora de tom. Com um aceno de mão, ele enfim concordou que reconhecia de quem se tratava.

– Bem. Diz a história que a guria tá querendo apostar menos no funk e mais em outros estilos no próximo álbum...

– Querendo dar  _bang_  em tudo quanto é público, – Johnny interrompeu.

– É bem por aí. E uma das músicas que ela quer é uma balada romântica em dueto com um cantor já conhecido da galera, que é pra atrair os pais dos fãs dela, é claro. – Os dois acenaram em concordância. De burra a menina parecia não ter nada. – O único problema é que você precisa escrever a música. E entregar pronta até sexta que vem.

Johnny engasgou na cerveja. Secou a boca na manga da camisa enquanto encarava o agente, que devolvia o olhar com um leve ar de quem estava se divertindo às custas dele.

– Argentino, você sabe que eu não escrevo nada! – Johnny disse, exasperado. – Sempre foram os irmãos que compuseram as músicas. É um trampo do caralho, eu tô totalmente enferrujado... Não dá pra fazer isso em 5 dias.

– Quatro, – Argentino corrigiu, olhando o relógio de pulso, que já marcava cinco da tarde daquela segunda-feira.

Justo quando Johnny se preparava para replicar e mandar Argentino pros quintos dos infernos por tê-lo colocado naquela situação, o interfone tocou. Com um olhar que indicava que o assunto não estava finalizado, Johnny se levantou e foi até o aparelho. Do outro lado da linha o porteiro o informou que um tal Danny estava querendo subir, afirmando ser o encanador. 

Johnny não se recordava de o nome do cara com quem falara ao telefone na semana anterior ser  _Danny_ , mas ele não estava em posição de reclamar quando o vaso sanitário da sua suíte estava entupido e se negando a aceitar quaisquer receitas caseiras de canais como Nifty e Crafty (sim, ele havia tentado até a dica do papel filme, o que só fizera com que uma água suja e fedida se espalhasse por todo o banheiro; não, ele não se orgulhava).

Ele já havia voltado a discutir com Argentino sobre a enrascada que ele havia arranjado para os dois (" _Ah foda-se, Johnny, rouba a música de alguém, e nem vem me dizer que nunca fez isso_ ") quando a campainha tocou.

A raiva e a preocupação de Johnny derreteram imediatamente quando viu o homem do outro lado da porta. As olheiras, o cabelo que parecia ter saído diretamente de uma foto de emos em 2008 e as tatuagens no peito, visíveis porque o macacão tinha os primeiros botões abertos, talvez não fossem convidativas para muitos homens, mas Johnny fazia exatamente o tipo de cara que se derrete por um olhar de arrogância e desinteresse.

– É tu que é o cara com um sanitário igual pinto de tarado, não desce, só sobe? – Perguntou o tal Danny, mascando chiclete, e Johnny só conseguiu confirmar com a cabeça. – Ótimo, porque às 18h termina meu turno e eu vou embora. Daí pra voltar e terminar amanhã é outra diária.

Danny passou para dentro do apartamento, empurrando Johnny com o ombro e assoviando quando se viu diante da sala de estar. Admitidamente, uma das poucas coisas decentes que Johnny havia conseguido manter depois do fim da banda fora esse apartamento; era ótimo para flertar.

– É Danny o seu nome? – Ele perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu sair do choque, fechando a porta e se voltando para o rapaz. – Não foi com você que eu falei no telefone.

– Não, mas o Gustavo tá doente, pegou aí uma doença no serviço, pessoal no hospital tá achando que é leptospirose, sabe como é? Dos rato? Aí eu tô cobrindo os trampos dele. – Johnny só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça, novamente. – Onde é o banheiro?

– Última porta no final do corredor, – ele disse, apontando para o corredor à esquerda, e o homem seguiu na direção indicada, deixando Johnny e Argentino se encarando, confusos.


	2. DOIS

Argentino havia deixado Johnny naquela noite com a promessa de enviar um letrista no dia seguinte. Alguém jovem, atualizado, famoso entre os novos artistas da moda, que pudesse compor algo que funcionasse tanto para Johnny, quanto para  _Anitta_.

Não por falta de tentativa, mas justamente por experiência própria Johnny não confiava muito em letristas; a maioria das músicas do seu álbum solo haviam sido compradas e o disco acabou sendo um fiasco. Porém, ainda era melhor apostar as fichas em alguém de procedência duvidável do que tentar escrever sozinho, coisa que ele não lembrava de ter feito desde que ainda batia punheta para a Playboy da Tiazinha na garagem da Overdose.

Obviamente seu encanador também havia ido embora sem finalizar o serviço, o que Johnny tinha certeza que o rapaz -  _Danny_  - fizera de propósito, então algo no fundo da mente dele já o preparava para o inevitável: Danny e suas tatuagens expostas de maneira imprópria e sua caixa de ferramentas e seu macacão azul encardido provavelmente colidiriam com o letrista, e Johnny já amanhecera apertando nas orações para não perder a compostura quando visse o homem novamente.

A verdade é que não havia conseguido parar de pensar naquele olhar o resto da noite; Argentino havia dito que o homem tinha olhos de peixe morto, mas Johnny preferiria comparar com algo mais delicado, como Capitu e seus olhos de ressaca. De qualquer forma, ao deitar para dormir, ignorando o odor insustentável que seu sanitário passara a exalar muito mais desde a visita do encanador, Johnny havia sonhado com homens em macacões uniformizados de cor azul.

 

Tal qual previra, mal havia começado a discutir ideias com o letrista, a campainha voltou a tocar, e ao se dirigir à porta, Johnny deu de cara com Danny. Aparentando estar ainda mais cansado do que na noite anterior e com um cheiro inconfundível de Pitu saindo das ventas, o homem adentrou o apartamento, afirmando estar com pressa e querer terminar o serviço o mais rápido possível, para que ambos seguissem em  _paz_. Johnny ficou ali se perguntando que tipo de "paz" homens como eles dois poderiam conhecer.

Demorou em torno de quarenta minutos e três versões de uma música péssima sobre bruxas e feitiços de amor para que Danny emergisse da suíte. Johnny havia quase esquecido de sua presença, tão irritado estava com aquele letrista que obviamente era tão ruim quanto ele mesmo, e se assustou ao ver a figura exótica de Danny parado ao lado do sofá, assistindo os dois.

– Que música lixo, hein brother? – Ele disse e Johnny teve que livrar-se rapidamente do violão para impedir o letrista de partir para cima dele.

Após alguma insistência e o homem lhe jurar vingança eterna, conseguiu mandar o tal letrista embora. Johnny fez notas mentais de mandar uma mensagem xingando Argentino por fazê-lo perder mais do seu tempo, e então pediu licença a Danny enquanto ia buscar o dinheiro no quarto.

Se ele aproveitou a oportunidade para ajustar a bandana na cabeça e passar mais um pouco de perfume, ninguém nunca poderá atestar contra ele. Porém, ao retornar à sala, encontrou Danny sentado no sofá no lugar onde ele estivera anteriormente, rabiscando correções na letra do rapaz enquanto dedilhava seu violão acústico com maestria, e seu tiro saiu pela culatra.

Johnny só faltou cair para trás. Quem poderia imaginar que além de encanador e galã, Danny também tinha uma veia artística?

– Esse negócio de misturar magia com amor já tá batido demais,  _A Fórmula do Amor_  já foi lixo suficiente pra um milênio de música, – Danny disse quando percebeu a presença de Johnny. – Melhor você começar do zero. Mas fiz umas rimas melhores.

Ele colocou o violão de volta no sofá com cuidado, se aproximou de Johnny para lhe entregar o papel. De fato, ele havia feito algumas mudanças na letra e de alguma forma ela se tornara mais... Natural. Verdadeira.

– Tu escreve? – Johnny perguntou enquanto Danny recolhia sua caixa de ferramenta.

– Não. – Danny evitava o olhar dele, encarando os quadros na parede. – Caralho,  _sabia_  que te conhecia de algum lugar! Minha irmã era surtada na sua banda. Tinha um fetiche maluco naquele otário ali.

Os olhos de Johnny seguiram a direção apontada por Danny e ele franziu o cenho quando se deu conta de que se tratava dele mesmo.

– Sou eu.

Danny olhou entre o quadro e o homem algumas vezes. – Ah, é. Bom, ex-super-estrela, se tu não precisa mais de conselhos musicais, tô precisando dar no pé, então pode por favor ir passando a grana?

Johnny se pegou entregando o dinheiro enquanto pensava no que acabara de acontecer. As rimas que Danny havia feito a partir do poema original eram boas, melhores do que muitas das coisas que ele andava vendo por aí. Talvez...

Quando o homem já se encaminhava para a porta, Johnny deu a volta e aproximou-se dele. – Escuta, quanto você cobraria pra escrever uma música pra mim?

Danny riu, coisa que Johnny nem achava que ele fosse capaz de fazer, mas que ficava lindo nele, porque iluminava aqueles olhos dissumulados mesmo sendo uma risada amarga. – Não sou poeta não, ô rapaz. Deixa de conversa fiada, não precisa dessas merdas pra me comer.

Johnny franziu as sobrancelhas, se perguntando em que momento havia deixado transparecer sua atração pelo homem. Havia tentado ser discreto, mas ouvira muito durante a vida que não sabia ser. – Não é isso não, Danny. Eu tô mesmo precisando de um letrista. Do resto eu dou conta, mas pô, isso aqui é bom. Cê tem talento.

O rosto de Danny se fechou rapidamente, tomado por raiva. Ele se aproximou ainda mais de Johnny e as palavras que saíram da sua boca em murmúrios enfurecidos praticamente foram cuspidas na direção do homem. – Escuta aqui, fim de carreira. Eu caí nessa conversinha uma vez e foi suficiente pra aprender a lição. Não sou nenhum moleque não, falou?

Tomado pelo susto da repentina agressividade, Johnny não conseguiu fazer nada além de assistir o outro ir embora.


	3. TRÊS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eis que surge mais uma personagem super especial da série.

– Ele era uma merda, – Johnny dizia à Argentino enquanto arrumava o cabelo. – Chegou aqui com um lixo de letra que era algo entre  _Meteoro da Paixão_  e  _Pássaro de Fogo_.

Sentado na cama atrás dele e com os olhos pregados em algum joguinho de celular, Argentino mais fingia escutar do que realmente dava atenção, – Bom, de fato ele costuma escrever pro pessoal do sertanejo...

Johnny encarou Argentino através do espelho. Ele deu de ombros.

– Porra, pensei que ia ser bom, Johnny. É bem o estilo de letra cafona que a garota lá gosta.

Johnny quis replicar que poderia até ser o estilo dela, mas não era o  _dele_. E ele não estava disposto a se prestar àquele nível de ridículo só pra emplacar um  _single_  que iria acumular mais na carreira dela do que na dele.

Após checar o relógio do celular, deu-se conta de que deveriam se adiantar, então devolveu o frasco de spray volumizador à estante e pegou sua jaqueta. Argentino o acompanhou quando saiu do quarto e começou a lhe explicar sobre como seria o show daquela noite: uma reunião de ex-alunos de ensino médio, todos ligeiramente mais jovens que Johnny, que haviam o contratado após tentar contato com os Thunder e não conseguir grana para cobrir o cachê deles. A maioria dos shows que ele emplacava atualmente seguia essa premissa.

Foi no escuro da sala, quando Johnny abriu a porta da frente, que viu a figura parada do outro lado, dedo esticado e pronto para tocar a campainha. Danny o encarou com o mesmo nível de surpresa que ele trazia no rosto, mas logo se derreteu, formando aquela máscara de raiva outra vez.

– Danny? – Ele perguntou num murmúrio, mais tentando se convencer de que não estava tendo uma visão.

– Eu esqueci uma merda de uma chave de fenda aqui, e vai por mim, se não fosse emprestada eu não ia voltar pra buscar, não, – Danny resmungou enquanto empurrava Johnny e Argentino, e se encaminhava para o corredor como se já conhecesse o apartamento há anos.

Johnny fez questão de evitar o olhar questionador de Argentino enquanto aguardavam o retorno do homem na meia-luz da porta. Não queria ter que explicar a mudança dramática na dinâmica dos dois. Após alguns segundos de um silêncio estranho e amargo, o outro se esgueirou para fora do apartamento com a desculpa de chamar o elevador.

Era óbvio que Danny não queria falar com ele e mesmo que Johnny não entendesse exatamente o que havia acontecido, não o culpava por querer espaço. Ainda assim, não pôde se impedir de aproveitar a deixa de Argentino para segurá-lo ainda dentro do apartamento quando ele retornou do quarto.

– Danny, me escuta. – Pediu e assistiu o objeto disforme cruzar os braços no escuro. – Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu contigo, mas queria me desculpar se falei algo errado mais cedo. Era uma proposta séria. Não queria te ofender.

Danny forçou uma risada curta e sarcástica, e fez menção de passar ao redor de Johnny para alcançar a porta. Johnny deu um passo na mesma direção, mantendo-se na frente dele.

– Escuta, eu vou fazer um show agora. Por que você não vem assistir e a gente conversa depois? – Ao perceber o quanto sua súplica poderia soar dúbia, acrescentou: – Leva a sua irmã também.

 

Se havia um momento em que Johnny conseguia esquecer completamente os problemas, era quando estava no palco. Mesmo que mais da metade da festa mal estivesse lhe dando atenção, mesmo que o pequeno grupo que acompanhava suas músicas próximo ao palco armengado no fundo do salão lhe lembrasse constantemente do quanto havia envelhecido e continuava se pendurando em glórias de um passado que não lhe fora gentil, enquanto entoava letras ultrapassadas da época de ouro da Overdose, sentia-se realizado novamente.

O set já estava próximo de terminar quando percebeu que alguém atravessava a multidão de forma quase truculenta para aproximar-se do palco. A figura de Donna projetou-se diante dele como uma visão do passado, e não fossem as faixas de  _DO TERCEIRÃO PRA VIDA_ , talvez ele tivesse realmente voltado no tempo.

Após o fim do show, as despedidas e o bis, desceu do palco para encontrá-la conversando com Argentino, que aparentava estar desesperadamente procurando uma desculpa para se livrar da mulher. Não que Johnny pudesse julgá-lo.

Donna havia sido uma das fãs mais...  _Dedicadas_  da Overdose desde o início da banda. O que significava que não haviam sido poucas as vezes em que ela havia causado problemas no bar de Argentino para tentar conseguir alguns minutos à sós com os rapazes.

Johnny sempre fora seu preferido. Certa vez, lá para quando eles estavam começando a cair nas graças da mídia, ela havia se infiltrado no camarim enquanto faziam hora esperando o show da banda de abertura terminar, e se aproximado de Johnny com um estilete na mão. Ele já estava pronto para pular para longe dela, em defesa de suas preciosas madeixas, quando ela soltou:

– Johnny, cê podia me dar seu autógrafo? – Estendendo um braço e o estilete na direção dele.

A Donna do presente parecia ter amadurecido um pouco mais, mas pouco mesmo. Os piercings em argola haviam dado lugar a uma pedra pequena e discreta apenas no nariz, o cabelo ruivo estava preso num coque firme. Mas o olhar obsessivo e assustador era o mesmo.

– Donna, que surpresa te ver aqui, – Johnny disse com um sorriso amarelo. Argentino aproveitou a oportunidade para escapulir. – Não sabia que era festa da sua turma.

– Na verdade não é não, – foi a única explicação que ele recebeu antes de ser puxado para um abraço que demorou tempo demais e, em seguida, uma  _selfie_. – Ai, eu mal posso esperar pra mostrar essa foto pro meu marido. Sabia que ele te odeia?

– Puxa, que reconfortante, – ele murmurou, olhando de Donna para a foto na tela do celular enquanto seu cérebro tentava formar a relação entre a ocasião e a pessoa diante dele. – Como assim, essa não é a festa da sua turma? Como você veio parar aqui?

– Com o meu irmão, ué. – Donna franziu o cenho como se Johnny estivesse falando absurdos, mas logo em seguida voltou a sorrir para ele, piscando os olhos como uma personagem de animação infantil. – Ai Johnny, eu fiquei tão feliz quando ele disse que você nos convidou para o show. Eu sabia que você iria lembrar de mim e de todos os momentos especiais que compartilhamos...

Johnny havia parado de prestar atenção na menção de um irmão. Seu olhar havia se erguido e varria o salão em busca de Danny, quem não demorou a encontrar no canto mais afastado, isolado, uma bebida colorida em um copo de plástico plotado com o tema da reunião.

– Donna, você é irmã do Danny? – Sua voz deve ter soado muito desesperada, mas toda a situação era estranha demais. Donna, sua fã mais obsessiva, a mesma que havia tentado transar com ele uma dúzia de vezes com a proposta de que ser mãe dos seus filhos seria a maior realização da vida dela, era irmã de Danny, seu encanador e salvação dos seus problemas artísticos.

– Ele não te disse? – Ela perguntou, visivelmente desapontada pela mudança de interesse, mas Johnny já atravessava o salão, entre acenos e sorrisos forçados para pessoas nas mesas, em direção a Danny.

O homem sorria de uma maneira maliciosa, olhando por cima do ombro de Johnny na direção de alguém, quem ele supunha ser Donna. Ele se aproximou de Danny com a mente correndo a mil, porque se ele estava ali quer dizer que havia considerado a proposta de Johnny. E ele precisava  _muito_  daquela ajuda.

– Você veio! – Johnny exclamou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Danny, que imediatamente fugiu do toque.

– Minha irmã não me deixou em paz quando eu mencionei seu convite, – ele respondeu, tomando um gole da bebida como se fizesse pouco caso.

– Não é tão ruim, né?

Danny deu de ombros, continuando a evitar o olhar de Johnny quase propositalmente, e a conversa foi interrompida pela aproximação de Donna, seguida por Argentino.

– Vamos? – Danny chamou, encarando a irmã.

A resposta veio em uníssono de duas vozes: – Não!

Donna lançou um sorriso derretido na direção de Johnny, com certeza convencida de que ele queria mais tempo com ela. Ele se perguntou momentaneamente como faria para se livrar dela outra vez.

– Argentino, tu lembra do Danny, né?

– O seu... Encanador? – Argentino perguntou devagar, se esforçando para entender a relação entre todas aquelas pessoas reunidas ali.

– Acontece que o Danny é um poeta  _nato_. Tu tinha que ver o que ele fez com a música daquele outro cara lá. Operou um verdadeiro milagre. –  _Talvez_  Johnny estivesse animado demais e gesticulando exageradamente enquanto falava. Mas apenas talvez. – Eu tô tentando convencer ele a me ajudar com a música pra Anitta, mas ele não aceita.

– Eu já falei que não sou poeta, – Danny replicou por entre dentes trincados, faíscas saindo do olhar enraivecido que dirigia a Johnny.

Ele não seria o primeiro nem o último a encarar Johnny como se quisesse matá-lo por ser tão abusado. Mas o pior que poderia acontecer era Johnny voltar para casa com um olho roxo, então na concepção dele valia a pena.

– Danny! – Exclamou Donna, trazendo a atenção de todos para ela. – Que porra tu tá fazendo? É  _claro_  que ele é um poeta foda e é  _claro_  que ele vai te ajudar, Johnnyzinho.

– Larga de surto, – Danny resmungou na direção da irmã.

– Surto teu, né? Olha a chance que tu quer jogar no lixo! Compôr com  _Johnny Guitar_! E mais, – à essa altura ela se voltou para Johnny com aquele sorriso maníaco que ele não tinha sentido falta nos últimos quase dez anos, – tu disse Anitta? Porque a Janny, a minha filha, ela  _ama_  a Anitta! Imagina a alegria dela, Danny!

– São só três dias, – Johnny interviu, escolhendo por hora ignorar a menção de filhos de Donna em favor de não deixar a situação sair do controle. – A música tem que estar pronta na sexta e depois disso tu nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara, te dou essa certeza.

Os dois homens se encararam e Johnny pôde perceber que a determinação de Danny ruía aos poucos. Deu um sorriso dos que considerava mais charmosos e em resposta recebeu um revirar de olhos.

– Tenho direito de arregar quando quiser se não gostar do seu som. – Danny virou o resto do conteúdo do copo na boca, então se afastou puxando a irmã pelo braço.

O sorriso no rosto de Johnny tinha tudo a ver com o alívio de ver seus problemas começarem a se resolver e nada a ver com o fato de que no fundo, no fundo achava Danny um  _gato_.


	4. QUATRO

Passava pouco das dez da manhã e Johnny  _não_  estava ansioso. Ele  _não_  havia passado pano no apartamento,  _não_  havia tomado dois banhos e trocado de roupa três vezes,  _não_  havia passado café e separado cadernos e canetas e um número de objetos que poderiam ser necessários para o trabalho.

Donna havia conseguido o telefone de Argentino, que por sua vez havia dado o número de Johnny para ela, e desde a noite anterior ela havia mandado várias mensagens. Uma delas avisava que Danny deveria aparecer no final da manhã (o resto eram, em sua grande maioria, fotos que ele nem sequer fez questão de baixar).

Johnny não queria se iludir em nada, só precisava agradar Danny para que conseguissem finalizar a música até sexta. E precisava ser  _boa_. Aquela era uma oportunidade que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de desperdiçar.

Quando a campainha finalmente tocou foi ele quem se chocou ao encontrar Danny do outro lado em roupas casuais. Camiseta de botão com estampa de onça, quase todos os botões abertos, corrente de prata no pescoço. Aquele mesmo olhar de desdém e sorriso falso enquanto adentrava o apartamento como se pertencesse ali.

– Bom dia, – Johnny murmurou mais para si mesmo enquanto passava a chave na porta. Voltou-se para encontrar Danny já acomodado no sofá e aproximou-se para sentar na poltrona de frente para ele.

– Vamo adiantar logo nesse negócio, – Danny resmungou. – Vai querer usar aquela base do otário de ontem?

– Na verdade... – Johnny suspirou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo na própria nuca, escondendo o desconforto no rosto. – Não gosto da ideia de usar a letra de outra pessoa.

– Mas a gente não tem tempo, ô fim de carreira! – Danny retrucou.

– Eu sei, eu sei...

Incapaz de ficar quieto, Johnny se levantou, caminhou pela extensão da sala, voltou até o sofá e tomou o violão acústico. Enquanto dedilhava acordes aleatórios, pensava na situação. Concordava que o tempo era curto, mas mesmo assim não queria tomar posse do trabalho de outra pessoa, por pior que ele fosse - aliás, a música era ruim desde a ideia até  a resolução. Ele queria algo  _bom_ , algo que o sexto sentido dele o dizia que Danny era capaz de lhe ajudar a alcançar.

– Tu acha que conseguimos escrever algo do zero? – Perguntou após alguns minutos, sondando.

Danny deu de ombros sem levantar os olhos do celular. – Posso tentar.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio se espalharam entre eles. Enquanto Danny digitava rapidamente no celular, Johnny o assistia, esperando uma resposta definitiva. Por fim ele ergueu os olhos para encarar Johnny e com um revirar dramático das íris guardou o celular no bolso, tomando por vez um bloquinho e uma caneta.

– Qual é exatamente a ocasião? – Indagou.

– Bom, segundo Argentino, a garota quer algo romântico e diferente do que ela normalmente faz. Alguma coisa sobre reencontrar amor depois de ter o coração partido, – Johnny deu de ombros enquanto falava porque sabia o quanto soava idiota e tolo, e a careta que Danny fez lhe dizia que ele concordava.

– Por que ela simplesmente não propôs um cover?  _Endless Love_  tá aí pra isso. Puta merda, viu, – ele resmungou, mas já começava a rabiscar alguma coisa no bloquinho. Johnny decidiu lhe dar espaço e continuou dedilhando melodias conhecidas, fazendo fundo para que Danny pudesse pensar.

Algumas horas se passaram naquela dinâmica. Pouco tempo depois Johnny abandonou o violão em favor de pedir comida e os dois ainda mantiveram silêncio enquanto comiam.

Ele se surpreendeu ao perceber que a companhia de Danny era leve. Que o silêncio não era incômodo com ele. Enquanto Danny rabiscava e resmungava consigo mesmo sobre rimas e temáticas clichês, ele estudava possibilidades melódicas e referências para a próxima etapa da composição.

Em alguns momentos (da vida como um todo), Johnny não conseguia se impedir de imaginar o que os Thunder pensariam se o vissem naquela situação. Mas ele logo se lembrava o quanto era injusta a comparação, sendo que eles não pareceram se preocupar com ele quando decidiram separar a banda levando todas as músicas e toda a fama.

 

Até a toque padrão e estridente do celular tirá-lo do sonho vívido em que estava, Johnny não havia se dado conta de que tinha adormecido. Estava sonhando que fazia um show da Overdose, algo que quase parecia mais uma lembrança do que sonho de fato. Exceto que, quando encarava o público do Caverna, ao invés de seus olhos pousarem em Donna eles encontravam Danny. O homem, muito mais jovem assim como ele também, sorria um riso torto, fazia um curto brinde com sua longneck, e piscava na direção de Johnny. Ele vestia uma camisa da Overdose por baixo da jaqueta de couro.

Num pulo assustado, Johnny pôs-se de pé e passou a revirar a sala em busca do aparelho, que findou por encontrar no bolso traseiro da própria calça. Com uma respiração funda, atendeu.

– Olá?

–  _Johnnyzinho?_  – Era Donna; ele podia ouvir o sorriso nas palavras dela, doces como mel. –  _O Danny tá por aí?_

Johnny olhou atrás de si, onde Danny, que também parecia ter sido acordado pelo som do celular, estava esparramado no sofá. Seus olhos se demoraram talvez um pouco demais no homem; sua mente recordava o Danny do sonho de segundos atrás e ele se perguntou por uma fração de segundo que tipo de peça seu subconsciente estava tentando lhe pregar.

Por sorte Danny estava sonolento demais para perceber a demora no gesto de Johnny.

– Sim, ele tá aqui sim. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ao ouvir a resposta dele, Danny pareceu entender do que se tratava.  _Donna?_ , perguntou em silêncio antes de se levantar do sofá, de repente completamente desperto, e atravessar a distância entre eles para tomar o celular das mãos de Johnny.

–  _Não exatamente, é que..._

– Ô Donna, sai de cima... Não, escuta aqui, eu preciso trabalhar, falô? Não tô fazendo esse rolê pra você realizar seu sonho erótico de adolescente com o ex-estrela aqui, não. Tu não queria que eu aproveitasse essa chance e tentasse de novo? Então agora dá espaço. – Com um movimento exagerado, ele finalizou a ligação e entregou o aparelho de volta para Johnny. Os dois se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de ele acrescentar: – Talvez você precise mudar de número.


	5. CINCO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo são mencionados BULLYING, HOMOFOBIA e TRAUMAS derivados de tudo isso. A fala pode ser trigger.

O restaurante japonês em que se encontravam ficava numa rua escura e esquisita. Danny havia reclamado que precisava sair para comer alguma coisa, tomar um ar, ver outras pessoas além das cópias feiosas de Johnny nos pôsteres da Overdose pendurados na sala, e Johnny estava disposto a fazer tudo (ou quase tudo) o que ele quisesse para mante-lo no projeto. Inclusive comer peixe cru em um restaurante de higiene questionável.

Após a ligação de Donna ele havia se fechado ainda mais e Johnny não conseguia evitar se perguntar o que havia acontecido no passado de Danny que o tornara tão recluso. Ele já conseguira perceber que era algo que se relacionava de alguma forma à música, e julgando pelos poucos avanços que haviam feito durante o dia, quem quer que houvesse o machucado daquela forma merecia uma boa surra.

Danny não havia lhe dado espaço para perguntar e ele não estava em posição de forçar a barra, não se quisesse continuar tendo a ajuda dele, então manteve silêncio sobre o assunto. Afinal, ele também tinha coisas que preferia guardar para si.

Em especial aquele sonho.

Era estranho, porque Johnny não costumava sonhar com cenas tão fora do cotidiano. Claro, vira e mexe sonhava que estava em casa compondo, em raras ocasiões Rony e Tony estavam lá. Sonhava que estava na padaria comprando bolo-pudim. Xingando Argentino por derrubar algum de seus prêmios quando errava o lixeiro jogando suas bolinhas de papel.

Mas era raro ele sonhar com coisas do passado; mais raro ainda porque o sonho parecia uma lembrança, como se tivesse acontecido no meio dos tantos shows que fez no Caverna e ele só esquecera de recordar. O olhar afetuoso que Danny lhe dava no sonho-memória era algo que ele nunca tinha visto no homem, seu subconsciente claramente tinha inventado.

Pra quê?

Bem, talvez Johnny estivesse pensando  _demais_. Não há nada de incomum em sonhar com pessoas que vimos durante o dia e ele de fato vinha reavaliando a carreira desde aquela maldita proposta no início da semana. Com certeza sua mente havia misturado a montanha-russa de emoções que os últimos dias haviam sido e, juntando ao cansaço, resultou naquilo.

Entretanto, enquanto encarava Danny, que naquele momento já atravessava metade da sua segunda barca de sushi da noite, algo em seu estômago revirava como não fazia há muito, muito tempo.

Após um par de horas em silêncio preenchido apenas pelo som da televisão no restaurante e das pessoas conversando, um pequeno sorriso satisfeito havia se instalado no rosto de Danny. Também, pudera. O que ele havia comido naquela noite Johnny levaria dois dias para dar conta.

Aparentemente saciado, ele havia se inclinado para trás na cadeira de plástico, um copo de cerveja na mão, e passara a observar as outras pessoas. O jeito nada discreto que ele encarava especialmente um dos garçons e piscava na direção dele quando os olhares se encontravam fez com que Johnny quisesse se enfiar embaixo da mesa e sumir.

Não seria necessário assistir aquela interação para saber que Danny jogava pro time - as roupas dele  _gritavam_  gay. Mas desde que o momento em que ele concordou em ajudar com a música, Johnny se convenceu de que era melhor não misturar as duas coisas. Isso nunca deu certo para ninguém.

– Já podemos ir? – Ele perguntou, trazendo a atenção de Danny de volta para si.

O sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto não falhou nem por meio segundo. Pelo contrário, ele passou a oferece-lo a Johnny. Era desconfortável, em especial porque ele não queria permitir que as coisas seguissem esse caminho.

– Te incomodou, foi? – Danny questionou ao invés de responder a pergunta.

Johnny pigarreou, tomou um último gole da sua água. – Não sei do que tu tá falando, mas sei que temos pouco tempo pra trabalhar, então se já estiver satisfeito...

– Não, não, Johnny, – o outro interrompeu, se ajeitando na cadeira e inclinando sobre a mesa na direção de Johnny. – Não pense que não tô ligado na sua. Toda essa historinha de música pra Anitta é desculpa pra se aproximar de mim, né?

Aquilo doeu de certa forma, por um lado no ego de Johnny, que acreditava não precisar desse tipo de plano idiota para conquistar alguém. Por outro, porque a frieza no fundo dos olhos de Danny lhe diziam que ele não estava falando exatamente de flertar - ou pelo menos não  _apenas_. E mais uma vez ele se sentiu horrível ao pensar que alguém havia causado esse tipo de pensamento em Danny. Ele não conseguia mais acreditar em seu próprio valor.

– Danny, eu não sei o que fizeram contigo no passado ou quem fez, – ele começou, segurando uma das mãos de Danny sobre a mesa e abaixando o tom de voz para que ninguém mais tivesse que ouvir. – Mas você precisa entender que não é todo mundo que quer tirar vantagem de você. Ok?

A máscara de Danny pareceu se quebrar ali, deixando transparecer uma surpresa sincera e íntima. Johnny se levantou e foi até o caixa para fechar a conta, e quando retornou encontrou a feição desdenhosa de sempre no olhar dele.

 

Fez-se silêncio absoluto durante todo o trajeto do restaurante até o prédio de Johnny. Quando parou o carro no estacionamento, ele esperou alguns segundos, procurando o rosto de Danny, que continuava impassível. Considerando-se sortudo por o homem sequer ainda estar ali, decidiu não pressionar.

Seguiram em silêncio pelo estacionamento, seus passos ecoando no espaço. Foi apenas quando as portas do elevador se fecharam que Johnny sentiu Danny suspirar, guardar as mãos nos bolsos da calça numa pose quase de proteção ao redor de si mesmo.

– Quando eu era adolescente eu sonhava em ter uma banda de rock, – ele começou a dizer, olhos fixos nos números piscando em vermelho enquanto subiam andar por andar. – Aprendi a tocar violão na banda da igreja e juntei uma grana até conseguir comprar uma guitarra de segunda mão. Meus pais achavam graça que eu e a Donna passamos pela mesma "fase rebelde sem causa" juntos. 

Johnny não pôde evitar o pequeno sorriso que se espalhou em seu rosto, imaginando um jovem Danny usando roupas em xadrez vermelho e coturnos e sombra preta, assim como vira em Donna tantas vezes nos shows da Overdose, assim como vira em seu sonho.

– Aí eu conheci um cara que também tava tentando montar uma banda. Ele era um pouco mais velho, mas a gente começou a conversar e se dar muito bem. – Danny fez uma pausa, umedeceu os lábios. Johnny percebeu de repente que estava segurando a respiração. – Na época eu ainda não era assumido porque o meu pai não... Não aceitava muito bem. Mas eu comecei a gostar muito desse cara e a gente tinha planos de ir embora juntos, tentar viver do nosso som.

As portas do elevador se abriram, atrapalhando a história, e ambos olharam rapidamente esperando ser descobertos por algum outro morador. A lembrança de anos vivendo às sombras antes de poder gritar para o mundo a verdade de quem eram, ambos conheciam aquela dor, e a intimidade do relato fez parecer por um momento que estavam de volta aquele tempo.

Mas o corredor a frente era o andar de Johnny. Ele pescou as chaves do bolso e deixou Danny entrar no apartamento em silêncio, aguardando que ele se sentisse pronto para continuar a história.

Sentaram-se nos mesmos lugares de antes, e aquele fim de tarde onde foram acordados por uma ligação de Donna parecia ter acontecido há décadas.

– Eu escrevi uma música pra ele, – Danny disse de repente, quebrando o silêncio. Ele pegou o violão de Johnny e começou a dedilhar uma melodia que parecia fluir tão naturalmente quanto o ar nos pulmões dele. – Pela primeira vez eu expus uma composição minha pra alguém. Gravei numa fita e dei de presente pra ele num fim de semana. Quando cheguei no colégio na segunda-feira, todo mundo na turma tinha ouvido. O Pedro era irmão de um garoto que estudava comigo e também ia à mesma igreja que meus pais. Foi tudo planejado pra me arrancar do armário.


	6. SEIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É slow burn que vocês querem?

Johnny e Danny passaram aquela noite em claro. Após a íntima confissão de como Danny havia abandonado seu sonho de ser músico, Johnny havia lhe dito, de forma delicada, que talvez aquela fosse a chance dele de superar aquele passado, mostrar aos garotos da escola, onde quer que estivessem atualmente, que ele era maior e melhor do que eles. E apesar de achar que Johnny era um idiota por cair nesse papo de contos de fadas, Danny de fato entrou de cabeça no trabalho como ainda não havia feito.

A noite e o dia se misturaram entre uma quantidade exagerada de café e discussões sobre a profundidade da letra. Johnny insistia que Danny estava pensando  _demais_ , que precisava se preocupar menos com os significados do poema. Danny resmungava que não existe inspiração sem burocracia, pois não há nada mais burocrático do que lidar com os próprios sentimentos. E aí tudo já ficava confuso demais para Johnny lidar.

No fim daquele segundo dia, Danny insistiu que precisava passar a noite em casa. Que sua mente estava exausta demais para continuar escrevendo. Ele partiu sob uma chuva de reclamações e xingamentos por parte de Johnny.

Danny só tinha estado ali há dois dias, mas ficar sozinho no apartamento de repente parecia muito mais solitário do que antes. Faltava o som da caneta riscando papel, os passos inquietos dele, a reclamação de que o café tinha ficado fraco demais. As histórias engraçadas sobre os absurdos que já tinha encontrado em encanamentos pela vida afora, que ele gostava de contar enquanto estavam comendo porque Johnny tinha nojo e ele achava engraçado.

A quilômetros dali, Danny também, embora não admitisse, sentia falta do jeito desastrado e quiçá um pouco burro de Johnny. Na manhã seguinte ao retornar, crente que ele iria enchê-lo de louvores pelas alterações que tinha conseguido fazer na letra (que na opinião dele eram dignas de um prêmio literário), foi Danny quem tomou-se de susto ao encontrar o outro trabalhando na parte instrumental da música.

– Não consegui dormir, – Johnny explicou com um tímido rolar dos ombros e em seguida apresentou o pequeno estúdio que, contou, fez no quarto vago quando comprou o apartamento.

Durante o resto do dia Johnny continuou trabalhando no instrumental da música. Sua mente estava focada naquele processo e cada vez que Danny vinha lhe apresentar alguma alteração na letra, dizia que confiava nele e pedia apenas para que ele se mantivesse na métrica. Ele não admitiria, mas o tipo de confiança que Johnny demonstrava nas entre-linhas daquela frase era algo que o deixava feliz de estar ali. 

Trabalhar com Danny era fácil já que, uma vez passada aquela primeira etapa do relacionamento em que nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem onde pisar próximo do outro, as mentes dos dois caminhavam em direções semelhantes. Quando se deu por satisfeito com a versão definitiva da letra, Danny juntou-se à Johnny nos instrumentos, dando opiniões que este rapidamente acatava.

No fim da tarde tudo estava pronto. Só faltava gravar.

Johnny estava montando o pedestal do microfone quando Danny retornou da cozinha com duas xícaras de café. Ao escutar a porta, falou sobre o ombro: – Só temos um, cê não se importa, né? É só um teste, vai funcionar.

Como não houve resposta imediata, ele se virou na direção do outro. Danny estava encarando o microfone como se ele fosse algum bicho assustador, congelado no lugar, rosto sem expressão, frio. Com um suspiro e em passos cuidadosos, Johnny se aproximou.

– É um dueto, – murmurou.

– A voz da mocinha não vai funcionar exatamente como a minha, – Danny retrucou quase num sussurro, ainda evitando os olhos dele.

Johnny pousou uma mão no ombro dele e algo dentro de si alegrou-se ao perceber que Danny aceitou o toque.

– Danny, você é tão parte dessa música quanto eu, – disse com toda a honestidade que tinha no peito. – Preciso da sua ajuda nessa última etapa também.

Danny continunou encarando o microfone por algum tempo, olhos vagos como se um milhão de pensamentos e memórias corressem por trás das íris naquele momento. Por fim, concordou. Assentindo com a cabeça, colocou as xícaras sobre um banquinho, a uma distância segura dos equipamentos, e aceitou os fones que Johnny lhe oferecia.

Johnny posicionou-se ao lado dele, segurando o bloquinho onde Danny havia transcrito a versão final da música diante dos dois. A trilha iniciou nos fones deles e Johnny pôde sentir um leve tremor vindo do corpo de Danny. Em instinto, segurou uma das mãos dele com a sua que estava livre.

 

Ele nunca havia odiado tanto o trânsito de SP quanto naquela noite. Enquanto tentavam atravessar a cidade para entregar o maldito CD com a música (em plena era digital, mas os produtores da estrela temiam vazamento nas nuvens), Danny fazia bateria no ar no ritmo da música que ouviam no rádio.

Era o mais alegre e solto que Johnny o via desde que se conheceram. Ele se deu conta de que adorava essa versão de Danny.

Aliás, ele mesmo ainda estava abismado com a potência vocal de Danny e cada vez mais odiava os malditos moleques que haviam assassinado o sonho dele, porque ele teria tido um futuro brilhante. Após as primeiras tentativas e uma quase desistência, Danny havia começado a se soltar e no último take, o que estavam levando gravado no disco, ele havia colocado tanta alma no vocal que Johnny quase pediu para começarem do zero só com ele cantando.

Ele não podia negar que ali, naquele carro, na solitude dos próprios pensamentos, sonhou em montar um projeto musical em parceria com Danny.

A verdade é que ele não havia se conectado artísticamente com ninguém daquela forma, nem mesmo com Rony ou Tony. A experiência, apesar de nova, era viciante, e Johnny já pensava que não gostaria de voltar a produzir conteúdo novo sem Danny.

– Esse filho da puta tirou ou comprou a carta? – Foi o resmungo enraivecido que o tirou dos devaneios e quando Danny abaixou a janela do carro para gritar com o outro motorista, Johnny rapidamente perdeu a risada em favor de puxá-lo de volta pra dentro.

– Pelo amor de Deus, qualquer outra hora a gente pega briga no trânsito, mas agora não, Danny! – Implorou, ainda segurando a camisa dele.

Danny se rendeu e ajustou-se de volta no assento. Pegou de novo o celular e quando Johnny achou que poderia se acalmar e voltar a focar no trânsito, foi interrompido outra vez:

– Caralho Johnny, pega essa esquerda agora! – Danny exclamava, olhando entre a rua e o mapa na tela do aparelho.

Por fim, quando parecia que não iam conseguir de jeito algum chegar no horário acordado, encontraram o local. A sensação de vitória enquanto assistiam a equipe e a estrelinha se afastarem com o CD em mãos foi tão grandiosa que, mesmo sabendo que aquele era apenas o primeiro passo da produção da música, Johnny não pôde se impedir de puxar Danny para um abraço.

Para sua surpresa, foi recíproco.


	7. SETE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se não fossem os palavrões e esse capítulo, a fic não precisaria estar marcada como 'Mature'. Entenderam, né? Que bom.

– Danny, cê não faz ideia quanto tempo tem que eu não saio assim... Eu não tenho mais pique!

– Para de reclamar e usa tua cara conhecida pra gente conseguir entrar. Vai, adianta!

Johnny suspirou dramaticamente antes de se aproximar o segurança da balada onde Danny havia insistido que fossem comemorar o fim daquela jornada. Afinal, além de terem vencido um desafio enorme, também era dia de "sextar".

A fila se estendia ao redor de todo o quarteirão, mas após algum papo e alguma grana extra, Johnny conseguiu convencer o segurança a deixar os dois entrarem de imediato. Tal qual ele havia dito a Danny, fazia anos desde a última vez em que Johnny pisara numa balada, e na mesma hora em que se viu debaixo de todas aquelas luzes começou a ter dor de cabeça.

Quem era Johnny Guitar... Ele realmente estava ficando velho.

No instante seguinte Danny estava puxando-o pela mão através da multidão de corpos suados e dançantes em direção ao bar. O calor da sua mão na de Johnny não era de forma alguma estranho.

– Tequila? – Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha num olhar que imitava qualquer coisa enviada por Satanás.

– Melhor não, da última vez me deu uma ressaca... – Johnny começou a dizer, mas Danny não estava ouvindo. Com um aceno de mão e um muxoxo impaciente, virou-se para o barman e pediu duas doses. Então fez questão de esperar Johnny beber primeiro antes de tomar a sua.

O líquido desceu queimando, mas Johnny sentiu-se orgulhoso momentaneamente por ainda sequer  _saber_ tomar um shot. Danny ria na direção dele e seu rosto alegre e mal iluminado lembrou Johnny de algo que ele não sabia se era memória ou sonho.

Danny ergueu uma mão e enquanto Johnny batia nela com a sua, ele pedia outra rodada para os dois.

 

Ele havia perdido Danny há pelo menos uma hora. O som, as luzes, o álcool, tudo somado tornavam difícil raciocinar. Johnny estava velho demais para baladas e casas de show, era oficial. E o mais maluco de tudo é que ninguém parecia concordar. As pessoas estavam tão ocupadas dançando e se divertindo que ele não fora reconhecido nem mesmo uma vez, o que era, de certa forma, reconfortante.

Mas agora ele precisava  _encontrar Danny_.

Após enfrentar uma fila quilométrica para entrar no banheiro e se dar conta de que o homem não estava lá, e então aproveitar a deixa para usar o toalete assim mesmo, Johnny se encaminhou de volta para a pista de dança. Seus olhos varreram o local até onde a vista alcançava, mas nada de encontrá-lo.

Com um suspiro irritado de puro arrependimento por ter deixado Danny convencê-lo que era uma boa ideia comemorar numa  _balada_ , Johnny iniciou a árdua tarefa de atravessar a pista em direção ao bar. Porém, nem bem tinha vencido metade do caminho, pensou ter visto um relance de tecido de onça. Imediatamente mudou a direção para perseguir o rapaz.

O que sentiu ao aproximar-se do homem não poderia ser explicado racionalmente, porque Johnny  _não gostava_  de Danny. Assim que o alcançou, assim que se encontrou próximo o suficiente que poderia tocar-lhe o ombro se quisesse, percebeu que ele estava beijando outro homem. Os dois se balançavam juntos, parcialmente no ritmo da música, mas em maior parte num ritmo só deles. Johnny quis vomitar.

Seus pés se moveram de forma instintiva, levando-o na direção oposta e buscando pela saída, porque a mente dele estava uma bagunça. Lembranças de compor e gravar uma canção de amor com Danny mais cedo naquele dia se misturavam com cenas da realidade, luzes oscilantes e som ensurdecedor. Johnny  _não gostava_  de Danny, mas no fundo seu coração se iludira que as palavras proferidas pelos dois em incontáveis  _takes_ , palavras e promessas de se permitir e se entregar a um amor verdadeiro, eram reais.

Mas três dias não são suficientes para se apaixonar, ele pensava, três dias só são suficientes para conhecer os pontos mais fracos de alguém e perceber que estaria disposto a fazer tudo em seu poder para evitar que esses gatilhos fossem acionados, para ajudar a pessoa a se curar dessas dores e encontrar felicidade outra vez. Encontrar um caminho de volta para o amor.

Ele percebeu, com um choque capaz de lhe fazer perder o equilíbrio, que de fato  _gostava_  de Danny.

Um par de mãos apararam sua queda, segurando firmemente em suas costas e peito. Uma risada familiar encheu seus ouvidos e Johnny tornou-se na direção da voz para encontrar Danny. Entre lágrimas que ele nunca admitiria ter derramado, seus olhos puderam perceber que a camisa que ele vestia não tinha estampa de nenhum tipo de animal.

– Já tá trocando as pernas, fim de carreira? – Danny brincou, um riso fácil em seus lábios e mãos ainda muito quentes no torso de Johnny mesmo por cima da camisa.

Ele engoliu em seco, olhou ao redor de si. A alguns passos de distância o homem que jurava ser Danny continuava dançando com outro homem, e ele percebeu que seus cabelos eram loiros. Ele não se parecia em nada com Danny. Um suspiro aliviado deixou seus lábios quando se virou de volta para ele.

– Onde cê tava? – Perguntou no mesmo instante em que o DJ introduziu uma nova música, alguma que parecia ser muito popular entre as pessoas ali presentes, porque começaram a aplaudir, gritar e cantar junto.

– Quê? – Danny franziu o cenho, inclinando-se mais para perto.

_...E agora se prepara, cê vai me encontrar à noite nas baladas, em qualquer lugar..._

– Você, onde tava? – Johnny insistiu. Seus corpos estavam muito mais próximos do que haviam estado em qualquer momento anterior, o que não seria esquisito considerando que estavam numa balada apinhada de gente. Mas quando as mãos de Danny continuavam a arder na sua pele e seus olhos procuravam os de Johnny no escuro, parecia que estavam a sós.

– Fumando lá fora, – ele respondeu devagar, e Johnny teve certeza na hesitação da sua voz que ele também sentia.

_...Com a pessoa certa, pronto pra me amar, pra me amar..._

Ele também nunca admitiria que o primeiro beijo dos dois aconteceu com uma música de Anitta ao fundo.

 

Talvez uma das coisas mais difíceis que ele fez na vida foi aguardar toda a viagem da balada até o apartamento fingindo normalidade no fundo de um Uber. Bêbados e trôpegos de tequila e desejo, ainda tiveram a delicadeza de pensar que se pegassem o carro, provavelmente morreriam antes de sequer chegarem perto de realizar todas as intenções obscuras percorrendo as mentes de ambos.

Era tarde o suficiente que o elevador estava vazio e assim que as portas de metal se fecharam, isolando os dois do mundo lá fora, Danny o puxou para um beijo sedento. Suas mãos se enfiaram nos cabelos de Johnny, e não era sempre que ele permitia que alguém mexesse em suas madeixas, mas Danny teria permissão, sempre.

A risada de Danny ecoava no corredor enquanto tropeçavam no caminho até a porta. Ele deixava beijos molhados na nuca de Johnny, rindo da dificuldade dele para acertar a fechadura como se não fosse em grande parte culpa sua.

Suas mãos tinham calos e uma força demesurada que fazia arrepios percorrerem o corpo de Johnny quando ele apertava suas coxas. Os sons que saíam da sua boca eram semitons desafinados e sua respiração entrecortada era um  _staccato_  perfeito. Sua língua era insistente e viciante.

Johnny não havia se entregado a alguém daquela forma, com aquela sintonia, há anos. Nada atravessava sua mente exceto pelo nome de Danny em uma escala ascendente e melódica. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, faziam música a dois. E se no final adormeceram juntos, de mãos dadas sobre o peito tatuado de Danny, só eles dois poderiam saber.


	8. OITO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É o seguinte, eu perdi totalmente o controle nesse capítulo, tem muita emoção e sentimento. Mas ninguém nunca reclamou disso euahkjaksa ah, e não estarei recebendo ameaças ao final deste. Como diz minha mãe: aguardem e confiem.

A cama estava vazia quando Johnny acordou, os lençóis, gélidos. Ele se espreguiçou devagar. Algum duende que vivia nas dobras do cérebro dele estava martelando nas têmporas de dentro para fora, provavelmente em retaliação pela quantidade de álcool ingerida na noite anterior.

As lembranças das últimas 24h foram voltando aos poucos. Danny cantando com ele, Danny o arrastando pela balada, o gosto do beijo dele, a imagem de seu rosto contorcido de prazer. Tudo, absolutamente todo o universo de Johnny girava em torno do homem.

Homem este que, ao que aparentava, havia ido embora.

Ele não queria pensar o pior de Danny, sabia que esse era o tipo dele: curte, come, toca o baile. "Figurinha repetida não completa álbum", coisas assim. Além do mais, agora que a música estava pronta e o acordo deles havia sido finalizado, não havia mais motivo para ele continuar ali.

Mas Johnny não podia impedir a pontada que sentia no peito toda vez que encarava o lado vazio da cama e lembrava do quanto o calor dele o confortara durante a noite.

Após ficar alguns minutos deitado, sentindo dó de si mesmo, Johnny resolveu que ele também precisava aprender a  _tocar o baile_. Já não tinha mais idade de se dar ao luxo de ter o coração partido. Levantou-se e se encaminhou ao banheiro, mais uma vez lembrando de Danny: como eles haviam se conhecido quando ele veio consertar seu sanitário.

– Ê Johnny, – ele murmurou para sua própria reflexão, encarando-a no espelho. Descabelado, olhos vermelhos e fundos. Uma pequena marca começava a arroxear no lado esquerdo pescoço, certamente fruto das atividades da noite anterior. Johnny respirou fundo. – Um bom banho gelado resolve tudo.

Não resolveu, mas ajudou a clarear sua mente. Após vestir roupas confortáveis, voltou até a sala de estar procurando pelo celular, que não se lembrava onde havia deixado. Por fim acabou encontrando-o sobre o balcão da cozinha. Um número assustador de mensagens e ligações perdidas havia se acumulado.

A primeira coisa que fez foi retornar a ligação de Argentino. Enquanto passava um café, escutou-lhe contar sobre como havia entrado em contato com a produção da jovem e recebido respostas muito positivas em relação à música. Assim que ela retornasse de uma viagem para shows em outro estado, marcariam uma reunião para ajustar os últimos detalhes.

Ele também tinha datas de shows para discutir com Johnny, mas sua cabeça estava explodindo e ele pediu que conversassem sobre isso outra hora. Argentino, que o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo, provavelmente, o relembrou que ele já não tinha mais idade para virar noite bebendo.

A pior parte é que ele nem lembrava de ter bebido tanto assim.

Todas as outras mensagens em seu celular não passavam nem perto de ser urgências, o que queria dizer que nenhuma delas era de Danny, então Johnny decidiu devolvê-lo à bancada da cozinha e mudar de foco. Enquanto terminava o café, se permitiu sentar na varanda, tomar um bom vento fresco no rosto para reavaliar a vida.

Ressaca pós-balada e saudade de um cara após a primeira transa. Ele já podia dizer que estava vivendo a crise de meia-idade, né?

Antes que pudesse responder, ouviu a fechadura da porta se abrir. Seu susto, ao se dar conta de que  _morava sozinho_  e ninguém mais tinha a chave do apartamento, foi tão grande que derrubou café na roupa limpa que acabara de pegar. Johnny se levantou num pulo, seus olhos seguiram na direção da porta e só então se deu conta de que sua chave não estava pendurada na fechadura como ele sempre deixava.

A porta se abriu para revelar Danny, trajando uma camiseta de Red Hot Chili Peppers que Johnny se lembrava de ter comprado de um camelô há uns bons 10 anos.

O alívio que atingiu seu coração foi tão grande que ele atravessou a sala em passos largos sem nem se dar conta. Pêgo de surpresa, Danny se permitiu ser puxado para um abraço, mas logo estava afastando o outro.

– Pensei que tivesse ido embora, – Johnny admitiu, sentindo o rosto queimar como se tivesse 17 anos outra vez.

Danny revirou os olhos, mas havia algo próximo de carinho no pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. – Imagino o quanto você deve ter chorado no banho por ter sido abandonado depois do sexo.

– Danny... – Ele chamou num fio de voz enquanto o seguia pela cozinha.

Danny o encarou por cima do ombro e dessa vez teve tempo de se desfazer do pacote que carregava antes de Johnny o empurrar contra o balcão. A boca dele tinha gosto de fumaça e nicotina; seus braços circularam a cintura de Johnny, puxando-o para mais perto até que não houvesse espaço qualquer entre os dois corpos.

Johnny não podia acreditar que havia passado a vida inteira desconhecendo a sensação daquele beijo, a sincronia. Talvez ele estivesse se apaixonando muito rápido, mas pensava que não havia nada de errado nisso, não quando era (parecia ser) mútuo. 

– Não pensei que tu fizesse o tipo romântico, – Danny murmurou entre os lábios de Johnny.

– Sou sempre eu quem sumo na manhã seguinte, – ele replicou e assistiu Danny rir, encantado com o som daquela risada.

Danny o empurrou (delicadamente, desta vez) até conseguir se voltar para a sacola plástica que vinha trazendo da rua, então começou a desempacotar os conteúdos. Johnny se encostou na bancada ao lado dele, assistindo com curiosidade.

– Como é amargo o gosto do nosso próprio veneno, hein, Johnny Guitar? – Seu sorriso era malicioso. – Fica tranquilo, garotão, só fui comprar alguma coisa pra comer. Porra, só o que tem nessa geladeira é Mootella e cerveja, brother.

– Todos os nutrientes que um homem precisa, – Johnny respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao que dizia, apenas para manter Danny falando.

Ele apenas deu um de seus clássicos revirar de olhos e começou a preparar sanduíches de mortadela. 

A presença de Danny já era lugar-comum no apartamento. Ele cabia perfeitamente em espaços que durante toda uma vida haviam estado vazios e Johnny não se dera conta de quão solitários eram. Como o outro lado da cama.

Após terminar de comer, voltaram para a sala, o lugar que mais haviam co-habitado desde o início da jornada com a música. Exceto que, ao invés de se sentar na poltrona de frente para o outro, Johnny seguiu-o para o sofá. Pela prontidão com que recebeu o beijo, ele percebeu que Danny também havia imaginado aquilo.

Seria fácil ficar o resto do dia esparramado sobre o corpo dele, perdendo as horas enquanto explorava sua boca e o que mais. Mas algo martelava na cabeça de Johnny, algo além dos duendes irritados: o fato de que não havia mais nada para mantê-lo ali. No momento em que Danny se cansasse de brincar de casinha, ele iria embora. Johnny não sabia se suportaria.

A última vez em que tinha gostado de alguém daquela forma fora logo após o fim da Overdose. Produzindo seu álbum solo, conheceu um homem que não precisou de muita conversa para atravessar meia cidade até o apartamento de Johnny e passar um fim de semana inteiro juntos. Qual foi a surpresa dele ao descobrir, ao fim daquela quase lua-de-mel, que o cara era casado.

Johnny havia ficado destruído e ele definitivamente não queria que aquilo se repetisse com Danny. Não quando sentia uma conexão verdadeira com ele, algo que era por inteiro diferente de todos os outros.

Quebrando o beijo, ele se afastou um pouco do rosto de Danny, que o encarou com cenhos franzidos e lábios levemente inchados de tanto beijar. Johnny se sentou, puxando-o pela mão para que ambos estivessem no mesmo nível.

– Quero te perguntar uma coisa, – começou, meio hesitante.

Danny deu uma risada amarga, seus olhos imediatamente ficando mais frios. – Mal começamos e já vai terminar?

– Não! – Ele se apressou em dizer, puxando a mão de Danny, com a qual ainda brincava distraidamente, para plantar um beijo na palma. – Danny, não...

Ele pareceu se tranquilizar um pouco, embora aquela sobrancelha continuasse arqueada numa demonstração de dúvida. Johnny se permitiu alegrar-se um pouco ao pensar que Danny de alguma forma gostava daquilo,  _deles_ ,  o suficiente para se chatear caso terminassem.

– É mais... Uma proposta, – continuou dizendo, olhos baixos, encarando os dedos entrelaçados dos dois. Ele respirou fundo e olhou de volta pra o rosto de Danny. – Eu tava pensando, depois do que conseguimos fazer nos últimos dias... O que cê acha da gente montar, sei lá, um projeto? Tipo Danny, a gente compõe bem juntos. Não lembro a vez que compus uma música  _tão boa_. Do começo ao fim. E sem você não teria rolado, então... Pensei que poderíamos escrever coisas  _nossas_. O que acha?

O tempo pareceu parar ali. Lentamente o rosto de Danny se transformou de volta naquela máscara obscura de mágoa contida que o havia acompanhado quando se conheceram, antes de ele contar a sua história. Johnny soube na mesma hora que havia pisado na bola.

Ele puxou a mão para longe de Johnny, ergueu-se do sofá. Hesitou por alguns segundos entre simplesmente ir embora e parar para explicar primeiro. Cruzou os braços. Soltou-os. Seu rosto tornou-se na direção da varanda e Johnny pôde perceber que ele estava segurando o choro.

– Não posso fazer isso, – disse finalmente, balançando a cabeça.

Danny virou-se e começou a juntar suas coisas no mesmo instante. Arrancou a camiseta de Johnny que vestia e trocou pela sua, que estava no encosto da poltrona onde havia sido abandonada na noite anterior. Procurou o celular, a carteira, os sapatos. Tudo tão rápido, como se parte dele já esperasse ter de sair assim e já tivesse se preparado.

Johnny pulou do sofá, confuso e enfurecido consigo mesmo, em tempo de alcançá-lo quando já se encaminhava para a porta.

– Danny, me escuta–

– Não. – Ele evitava o olhar do outro. – Não, Johnny, tu não entende, eu não posso.

– Danny, por favor, cê sabe que eu não vou vacilar contigo.

A afirmação pareceu ser mais forte do que a vontade dele de ir embora sem discutir. Danny parou, cruzando os braços, e encarou Johnny. Algo no fundo de seus olhos havia se partido e Johnny soube ali que nunca iria se perdoar por isso.

– Como eu sei? Hein? – Cuspiu as perguntas em tom de acusação. – Como eu sei se posso confiar em você? Nós nos conhecemos há  _quatro dias_ , Johnny.

– Porque eu... – As palavras morreram na garganta dele. Era cedo. Ele não sabia nomear seus sentimentos ainda. Não queria mentir para ele.

Danny o encarava com aquela sobrancelha erguida novamente, como se questionasse a coragem dele.

– Porque eu não sou assim, eu... Eu gostei de trabalhar com você e não seria capaz...

Palavras erradas, de novo. Johnny não era bom com elas, esse era o papel de Danny.

– Ah, vai se foder, Johnny. – Foi o verso estudado que saiu dos lábios dele enquanto Danny puxava a porta e saía do apartamento.

Johnny o assistiu descer pelas escadas, irritado demais para aguardar o elevador, sentindo um sabor amargo na boca que não tinha nada a ver com o café que haviam bebido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, o Johnny dessa fanfic É inspirado num personagem do Hugh Grant, né...


	9. NOVE

Donna já havia pedido um café quando Johnny chegou na cafeteria em que haviam marcado de se encontrar. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, ela lhe lançou um olhar gélido e enfurecido que era tão parecido com o de Danny que assustava.

Já se passara quase uma semana inteira desde a briga deles. Nos dois primeiros dias, Johnny havia ligado e passado um número estrambólico de mensagens, mas Danny estava decidido a ignorá-lo e eventualmente bloqueou seu número. Nos dois dias que se seguiram, foi a vez dele de decidir que tinha que se valorizar e seguir em frente. Não tinha feito nada de errado, afinal. Danny nem sequer tentara ouvi-lo.

Toda essa onda de amor próprio não durou muito, e após Argentino se impacientar com ele algumas vezes seguidas por não prestar atenção no que ele dizia e não comer nada além de Mootella, ele se rendeu.

Donna não havia respondido as mensagens de imediato e Johnny se viu na situação de ter de ligar para ela após esperar um total de trinta minutos (tempo demais, na opinião dele). Ela já estava irritada ao atender a ligação, então não era nenhuma surpresa o olhar que lhe dignava enquanto ele se juntava a ela na mesa.

– Oi Donna. – Ele sorriu meio sem jeito, fazendo questão de evitar os olhos dela, tanto por lembrarem demais os de Danny, quanto porque a frieza neles era digna de um psicopata. – Obrigado por vir se encontrar comigo.

– Seja rápido, – respondeu rispidamente. – Danny às vezes deixa as crianças brincarem com fogo e eu não confio em outra pessoa além de mim fazendo isso.

Sua mente deu um pequeno nó com aquela quantidade de informações que caíam um pouco na caixinha do absurdo, mas apenas uma delas registrou-se: a menção de Danny.

– Ele tá na sua casa? Agora? – E se Johnny soou um pouco esperançoso, não era possível culpá-lo.

Donna o avaliou com olhos semicerrados, cruzando os braços. – Está.

– Donna, – ele disse, apressadamente. Umedeceu os lábios e inclinou-se sobre a mesa na direção dela. – É sobre Danny que queria falar com você, veja, ele se recusa a falar comigo...

– Mas não é pra menos, né, Johnnyzinho? – O apelido não fez nada para acalmar os nervos dele, não quando o timbre estridente da sua voz ecoava dentro da lanchonete. Johnny olhou ao redor de si para se certificar de que ninguém estava encarando.

– Eu sei, eu sei que pisei na bola, mas ele não me deixa explicar...

– E o que você quer que eu faça? – Ela o interrompeu outra vez. – O Danny é meu irmão. Não adianta você tentar usar seu... Seu...  _Poder sensual_  sobre mim, eu não vou deixar você machucar ele.

Johnny hesitou por um instante observando o modo como as narinas dela expandiam enquanto ela o olhava de cima a baixo. A pobre Donna deve ter ficado destruída quando Danny lhe contou sobre os dois, mas ainda assim, lá estava ela defendendo o irmão. Johnny realmente havia lhe subestimado durante toda uma vida.

– Donna, – ele disse, o tom da voz tornando-se mais suave, quase implorando. – Eu quero me desculpar com ele. Fazer a coisa certa. O Danny me ajudou muito e ele não merece passar por isso, mas ele não me atende as ligações e...

– Johnny Guitar. – Agora era ela quem se inclinava sobre a mesa na direção dele, ameaçadora, como uma leoa se aproximando da presa antes do ataque. Johnny instintivamente se inclinou de volta para trás. – Seja honesto. Você quer fazer as pazes com o meu irmão  _só_  porque ele  _te ajudou_? Porque eu acho que você já demonstrou sua gratidão o suficiente, se é que me entende.

Ele mal conseguia respirar. Seu cérebro havia rodeado aquela mesma pergunta por dias após a briga dos dois e ele havia feito um grande esforço para se negar a admitir seus próprios sentimentos. Sim, é claro que ele não queria ser um ingrato com o homem que praticamente salvou sua carreira, mas também era óbvio que havia algo a mais ali. Algo que em toda a sua vida Johnny nunca havia se permitido dizer.

Estava perdidamente apaixonado por Danny.

E era injusto porque ele sabia disso desde aquela noite na balada, desde que havia se enganado e pensado tê-lo visto beijando outro homem. Tinha doído como um tiro no peito, mais do que ser abandonado por um número de ex-namorados e namoradas, mais do que o fim da Overdose. Mas ainda assim ele não havia sido capaz de dizer as palavras para Danny na hora certa, então ele tinha toda a razão de estar magoado.

Donna pareceu conseguir ler os pensamentos através do olhar dele, pois retornou à sua cadeira com um sorriso satisfeito, que logo escondeu por trás da xícara de café.

– Pois é, – ela murmurou, devolvendo a xícara à mesa após um longo gole e enquanto Johnny ainda estava impossibilitado de dizer qualquer coisa por conta do nó em sua garganta. – Quando você for homem o suficiente pra assumir isso tudo, liga pra mim. A conta é sua, tá?

Com isso ela, pegou a bolsa e o celular, ergueu-se da cadeira e encaminhou-se para a saída com um breve aceno de mão. Johnny permaneceu sentado, grudado no assento enquanto sua mente trabalhava furiosamente. Se olhassem perto o suficiente ele tinha certeza que daria para ver fumaça saindo pelos ouvidos dele.

E então, com um estalo ele se deu conta de que não podia deixar Donna ir embora.

Pegou a carteira e deixou uma nota provavelmente grande demais para cobrir a conta. Desviando entre mesas, cadeiras e garçons, seguiu-a porta afora, até alcançá-la quando já estava dando a partida no carro. Bateu na janela com mãos trêmulas, enquanto ela calmamente abaixava o vidro.

– Entra logo, – disse com um pequeno sorriso. Nunca antes na vida Johnny quis tanto dar um abraço nela.

 

A viagem foi um tanto tensa. Johnny não se surpreendeu ao perceber que o disco rodando no sistema de som do carro era um dos primeiros da Overdose. Enquanto ele torcia as mãos de nervoso e Donna tamborilava os dedos no volante no ritmo da percussão de Tony, ele se dava conta do quanto havia evoluído desde aquelas músicas. O quanto a época da Overdose parecia ter se passado em outra vida.

– Sabe, eu não acompanho mais os meninos, – ela disse, de repente.

Johnny voltou o rosto na direção dela, cenho franzido, confuso porque não fazia ideia do que se tratava. Dos filhos, talvez? Mas ela parecia tão atenciosa com eles.

Donna revirou os olhos do mesmo jeito que Danny fazia. – Rony e Tony. Não achei justo o que eles fizeram com você. E além do mais as músicas novas são  _péssimas_.

_Eu bem sei_ , ele quis dizer. Mas apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Donna morava com o marido e os dois filhos num apartamento de três quartos, o que, segundo ela, era um problema quando Danny passava a noite porque as crianças já estavam numa idade em que não queriam ceder um dos quartos para ele. Aparentemente era comum que ele ficasse cuidando dos sobrinhos quando Donna e o marido estavam ocupados, apesar de não levar muito jeito.

Ele a seguiu pelas escadas carregando sacos de supermercado que estavam no porta-malas do carro, porque ele havia dado "a sorte" de ligar quando ela estava terminando as compras da semana. Assim que a chave foi inserida na fechadura, vozes animadas puderam ser ouvidas vindo de dentro e Donna sorriu consigo mesma.

– Mãe, a Janny roubou minha Mootella e o tio Danny não fez nada! – Foi a recepção que receberam assim que a porta girou para dentro. O garoto não podia ter mais que 8 anos e tinha os mesmos olhos de Donna, o que Johnny reparou porque eram os mesmos de Danny.

– Mas foi porque ele roubou minha batata frita! – Veio a intervenção de algum lugar que Johnny ainda não conseguia ver.

– Mas ela não era sua, o tio comprou pra mim!

– Ei! – Donna exclamou antes que a guerra se instalasse de vez, adentrando o apartamento. – Temos visita, por favor, se comportem. Cadê o tio Danny?

Johnny ouviu passos na escada, que diminuíram de velocidade à medida que se aproximavam do andar. 

– Desceu, – Janny respondeu.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Johnny. Ele engoliu em seco.

_– O quê que você tá fazendo aqui!?_

 

Aquele já era o terceiro cigarro em sequência que Danny acendia desde que haviam descido para "conversar". Seus dedos tremiam quando ele ergueu o isqueiro até a boca e Johnny teve de se esforçar muito para não segurar suas mãos.

Ele não havia ainda dito nada, sequer olhava na direção dele. Mas Johnny já se considerava sortudo por ele estar ali. Quando poderia ter ido embora. Poderia ter fingido nem vê-lo. Poderia tê-lo empurrado escada abaixo e acabado com tudo, e ainda assim teria razão.

Um suspiro entristecido escapou de seu corpo enquanto observava o perfil do homem, a curva de seu nariz, o cenho franzido por causa do sol. Expressões com as quais ele havia se familiarizado tanto e de que sentira tanta falta. Era ridículo o quanto ele estava apaixonado, ao ponto de ter começado a escrever pequenas rimas em pedaços soltos de papel, em guardanapos, como um adolescente vivendo o primeiro amor. Johnny nunca havia sido esse adolescente.

– Não vai falar nada? – Danny resmungou de repente, olhando por apenas uma fração de segundo na direção de Johnny, mas logo voltando a encarar a rua. Expulsando fumaça por entre lábios que ele queria tanto beijar.

– Me desculpa? – Ele testou.

Danny deu uma daquelas risadas amargas que Johnny odiava tanto, apagou o cigarro com o sapato na calçada. Se virou de corpo inteiro na direção de Johnny, braços cruzados sobre o peito defensivamente, e o encarou. Pela primeira vez em uma semana inteira, olhos frios sobre os olhos de Johnny, de uma maneira que o fazia querer se encolher e chorar.

– É isso? – Insistiu.

– Danny, eu... – Ele teve de parar. Não havia planejado um discurso, não havia sequer pensado que chegaria ali, muito menos após a realização que teve no café.

Johnny também se desencostou do muro, correu as mãos pelos cabelos só para manter-se ocupado. Existia alguma coisa que ele pudesse dizer que fosse fazer Danny desculpa-lo? Alguma forma de se retratar? Ele sabia que o que havia feito não tinha perdão. Havia pisado em águas fundas e caído em um buraco. Magoado Danny da forma que mais doía.

– Faz muito tempo que eu não sei o que é ter que ter cuidado com alguém, – ele se viu dizendo. – Argentino me conhece desde quando eu ainda tava aprendendo esse ofício. Minha família nem mora aqui, então ele é a única pessoa que eu convivo com frequência. Aí tu chegou e ocupou um espaço novo na minha vida que... Eu não... Não sabia que  _queria_  que fosse ocupado.

Quando ele olhou na direção de Danny outra vez, a raiva tinha começado a dar lugar a um tipo de dor em seu rosto que Johnny odiava. Hesitou, sem saber se deveria continuar expressando seus sentimentos, se realmente estava fazendo o certo.

– Eu senti sua falta... – Johnny engoliu e o nó em sua garganta só pareceu aumentar. – Todas as horas de todos esses dias. Que não foram tantos, mas pareceram uma vida. Danny, eu... Nunca senti isso antes, mas acho que... Acho que amo você.

A honestidade em suas palavras era tão íntima que o próprio Johnny se assustou. Suas mãos estavam suando e a respiração, tão acelerada quanto os batimentos cardíacos.

Danny havia se virado, encarava o outro lado da rua escondendo lágrimas que se recusava a assumir. Alguns frios e ansiosos minutos se passaram antes que ele se voltasse novamente na direção de Johnny, trocando o peso de uma perna para a outra como se debatesse internamente sobre o que fazer, qual reação demonstrar.

– Você, – disse numa voz embargada, apontando para Johnny com um dedo acusador. Naquele instante Johnny teve certeza de que ia apanhar e, pior, que merecia. – É um idiota, Johnnyzinho.

Danny partiu para cima dele com as duas mãos estendidas, mas ao invés de esmurrá-lo, ele puxou Johnny pela gola da camisa para um beijo.

Um beijo com gosto de alívio, com gosto de saudade, com gosto de sal das lágrimas de ambos os homens. Um beijo que Johnny rapidamente devolveu, puxando Danny para si com uma mão em sua cintura e outra em seu cabelo.

Um beijo que terminou com falta de ar e a testa de Danny colada na sua, a ponta de seu nariz brincando com o seu. 

– Me desculpa, – ele sussurrou entre aqueles lábios viciantes.

– Eu já te desculpei, idiota, – Danny respondeu e o beijou outra vez como que para reforçar a mensagem.

Em alguma varanda acima deles, alguém começou a bater palmas e gritar encorajamentos. Rindo juntos, porém com os rostos vermelhos de vergonha, os dois se afastaram. Johnny enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e foi quando sentiu o papel.

Com uma mão, ele puxou um dos braços de Danny, que voltou a encará-lo com curiosidade. Johnny entregou-lhe o papel, dobrado no formato de um quadrado, sujo e um pouco amassado de tanto ser manejado.

– Eu escrevi uma música pra você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu vou defender TODAS as personagens femininas, sempre. Nada de ignorar o potencial delas aqui na minha casa.


	10. DEZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao finale. Não vale chorar.
> 
>  
> 
> (vale sim)

– Ô Johnny, eu não tenho culpa se não tá bom. Cê não pediu minha opinião?

– Pedi, mas não precisava me esculachar desse jeito, né?

– Mas a gente vai consertar, ô abençoado, tô falando que vou sentar contigo pra trabalhar nisso.

– Será que dá pra vocês não falarem de trabalho por cinco minutos?

A voz de Donna quebrou a bolha que os separava do resto da sala de estar. Os dois homens concordaram em deixar a discussão de lado... Por hora.

Era sexta, a data da estreia do clipe no Multishow (Johnny estava apenas parcialmente chateado por quebrar sua corrente de parceria com o MTV). Todos estavam reunidos ao redor da televisão de Donna e de algumas pizzas tamanho família. A mão de Danny suava ao mesmo tempo que apertava a de Johnny cada vez mais forte, mas fora isso ele não demonstrava nenhum sinal do nervoso que o namorado  _sabia_  que ele estava sentindo.

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde a tarde em que Johnny finalmente tomou coragem para admitir os sentimentos. Os dois haviam trabalhado juntos para chegar ali, e entre encanamentos entupidos e acordes dissonantes, estavam fazendo dar certo. Johnny amava a poesia de uma música sobre reencontrar amor ter juntado aqueles dois lobos solitários; Danny achava pura baboseira.

– Cinco minutos! – Janny exclamou, cheia de animação, no mesmo timbre estridente de voz que Donna tinha. A jovem adolescente se aproximou deles rapidamente e Danny a puxou para o colo. – Tio Johnny, a Anitta postou um  _stories_  marcando você! Você tipo  _tem_  que responder!

Johnny sorriu na direção da menina antes de pegar o celular, e de fato, lá estava uma notificação informando-o de que havia sido mencionado numa postagem da cantora. Ele assistiu ao vídeo, no qual ela falava da contagem regressiva para a estreia e lamentava não estar junto de Johnny e Danny para aquele momento.

– Vai lá, responde ela, ô  _digital influencer_  da terceira idade, – Danny zombou, mas não havia nenhuma maldade no tom de sua voz.

Com a ajuda de Janny, ele repostou (essa palavra era simplesmente absurda para ele) o vídeo dela em seu próprio _story_  e então fez um vídeo mostrando como estava a contagem regressiva dele: reunido com a família. Para finalizar, um beijo no rosto de Danny, que até tentou fazer uma careta, mas acabou saindo com um sorriso derretido que raras vezes era visto fora da intimidade dos dois.

O videoclipe havia sido gravado há um mês. Johnny havia levado Janny (aliás, a questão do nome da menina, ele descobriu, era um grande drama para Danny, que gostava de dizer que a inspiração era ele, mesmo que o passado de Donna indicasse para algo mais próximo da Overdose) para as gravações e foi assim que rapidamente passou ao posto de tio preferido.

A produção originalmente havia trazido um roteiro que colocava os dois cantores como pessoas atravessando a cidade em busca um do outro, mas após conhecer Danny como o letrista da canção e, de quebra, namorado de Johnny, a mocinha (que, novamente, não tinha nada de boba) insistiu que formassem casais separados. Então Danny, meio à contragosto (mas na verdade adorando) tinha atuado. O que explicava o suor em suas mãos naquele exato instante.

– Vai começar! – Era Janny outra vez, buscando o controle e aumentando o volume da televisão ao ponto de Donna precisar lutar com ela pelo aparelho e abaixar a um nível que não fosse incomodar os vizinhos.

E assim, os quase quatro minutos da canção se passaram rapidamente. O olhar de vitória do marido de Donna ao vê-los juntos na televisão e igualmente juntos ali no sofá, Johnny não pôde deixar de reparar pelo canto do olho, era impagável.

– Viu? Nem doeu, – Johnny sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Danny.

– Tu vai ver o que vai doer mais tarde, – Danny retrucou em falsa irritação, com um dos seus clássicos revirar de olhos.

 

Às vezes quando Johnny acordava no meio da noite com a cama vazia do outro lado, achava que tudo não passava de um sonho vívido demais. Apesar de nunca ter sido muito romântico, nunca ter sonhado em viver um grande amor, entendia que era sorte demais para um homem só encontrar alguém que compartilharia a vida com ele até mesmo no trabalho.

Então a porta da suíte se abria e um Danny sonolento se encaminhava de volta para a cama, se enfiava debaixo das cobertas até encolher-se dentro do abraço de Johnny (coisa que ele também nunca admitiria), e tudo fazia sentido. Não era sonho. Ele era _mesmo_  um cara muito sortudo.

Mesmo quando discutiam música, mesmo quando Danny insistia que ele  _não estava entendendo_  o objetivo e estragando  _tudo_  com aquela distorção de guitarra, mesmo quando dizia que a amava pela intenção, mas a letra da música que Johnny escrevera para ele era  _péssima_ , Johnny o amava. Johnny  _entendia_. Sabia que se qualquer uma daquelas palavras fosse uma ofensa, Danny nem sequer estaria ali. Que ele não tentaria se fazer entender se não o amasse e não quisesse compartilhar tudo com ele.

Então também quando Johnny dizia que ele era um iletrado musical, quando reclamava que ele estava colocando a poesia  _acima_  da instrumental, o que era errado, porque letra qualquer um fala, mas só um bom instrumentista consegue tocar na alma; quando insistia que  _aquela_  nota estava desafinada na voz dele, Danny não levava a sério – bem, na maioria das vezes.

E aos poucos Johnny teve de abrir espaço no seu coração para admitir que seu encanador favorito não era mais o Mario Bros.

 

Danny estava arrumando o cabelo. Danny estava arrumando o cabelo há uma hora ou mais. Sentado no pequeno sofá do camarim, Johnny apenas o observava, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios.

Do outro lado da porta era audível a animação do público enquanto a banda de abertura se despedia. Johnny sabia que Danny estava nervoso para o seu primeiro grande show, que não era tão grande porque o novo Caverna era ainda menor que o antigo. Ainda assim... Enorme para um homem habituado a demonstrar seus talentos entre canos e chaves de fenda.

Johnny pôs-se de pé e atravessou o pequeno espaço até onde seu namorado continuava guerreando contra uma prancha de alisamento e um frasco de spray fixador. Ele pousou as mãos na bancada, ao redor da cintura de Danny, e deixou o queixo descansar em seu ombro. Encarou seus olhos através do espelho. Sorriu.

Danny respirou fundo e lentamente abaixou as mãos, que se desfizeram dos aparatos e procuraram as de Johnny. Estavam frias, apesar do calor da chapinha.

– Ei, – Johnny chamou até que ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar os seus no espelho. – Vai dar tudo certo. Confia em mim.

– Eu confio, – Danny disse num fio de voz e Johnny sabia o quanto aquilo deveria ter sido difícil para ele, então beijou-lhe o ombro, a curva do pescoço, o rosto, até encontrar a boca.

Assim que os lábios se chocaram num beijo doce e inocente, punhos acertaram a porta, fazendo os dois se separarem num pulo. Argentino colocou a cabeça para dentro, o som de aplausos vazando pela brecha da porta que ele abrira.

– Cinco minutos, galera, – anunciou e fechou a porta outra vez.

O corpo de Danny tremeu com a respiração que soltou assim que se viram sozinhos.

– Olha pra mim, – Johnny pediu, guiando-o pela cintura para que se virasse e ficassem de frente. Ele segurou o rosto do namorado com as duas mãos. – Esse set? Tá repleto de músicas que falam de você e por você. Ninguém poderia fazer isso melhor. Tu vai chegar lá fora agora e mostrar ao mundo tudo o que ele perdeu esse tempo todo te deixando se esconder debaixo de pias.

Danny deu um riso nervoso, balançando a cabeça. – Você é um idiota, Johnnyzinho.

Com um último, casto beijo no rosto dele, Johnny se afastou, segurando apenas uma de suas mãos. Ele abriu a porta, permitiu serem envolvidos pelo som do público ansioso lá fora e a eletricidade fluindo entre os instrumentos. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que seu estômago não estava frio também, mas se havia algo de que Johnny tinha certeza naquele momento era de que seria um sucesso.

Isso e de que amava Danny, o que talvez influenciasse seu julgamento, mas não tanto assim.

Logo que deu o primeiro passo para fora do camarim, fez o sinal para Argentino. Danny o seguia de perto, alguma hesitação nas passadas. Johnny sorriu por sobre o ombro enquanto a voz de Argentino ecoava pelo sistema de som:

_– Público do Caverna, é chegada a hora! O momento mais esperado da noite! Pela primeira vez mostrando ao vivo o trabalho de dois monstros da música... Recebam Johnny Guitar e Danny Starr!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, quando cê tá postando uma fic multichapter toda de vez, acho que a sensação é diferente de postar atualizações e ver os comentários da galera todos os dias, a interação e tals. Foi muito bacana pra mim escrever essa fic, nunca tinha escrito nada sobre Overdose antes, e mais ainda, eu tenho uma vida INTEIRA de tentar escrever AUs de 'Letra e Música' e nunca conseguir terminar.  
> Originalmente essa fic foi postada lá no Spirit (tô na mesma @) no decorrer de uma semana e houve tanta interação, pessoal me procurou no Twitter e me encorajava, principalmente a Mari, que a gente se conheceu justamente POR CAUSA dessa fic e eu já amo aquele anjo. Foi muito, muito legal, faz você se sentir muito bem sobre estar dentro de um fandom e sobre sua arte também :')  
> (dá pra perceber que ainda tô meio derretida)
> 
> Enfim, esse final foi mais uma forma de amarrar tudo o que a fanfic construíu que era _além_ do relacionamento deles, e, é claro, dar uma olhadinha no futuro também. A qualquer pessoa que tire um tempinho pra clicar nisso aqui e ler nem que seja um capítulo só, muito obrigada. Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Não posso ressaltar suficiente o quanto recomendo que assistam o filme original, porque acho essa história linda e obviamente se não existisse ele, não existiria esse AU afkhakfhkajsa além da ideia geral, eu também usei alguns detalhes do filme, adaptados pro universo Overdose, aqui na fanfic porque acho que funcionam tão bem que seria bobagem jogar no lixo. Enfim, assistam. Tem referências ótimas, o elenco é lindo e as músicas também.
> 
> Bom, é isso. Sou @wickedlittleoz aqui, no Tumblr, no Spirit, no Twitter (que é trancado, mas se a gente tiver fandoms em comum geralmente eu aceito follow sim). Muito obrigada se vc chegou até aqui! Xêro!


End file.
